


one more taste of your lips

by zadonis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, accidental booty call, im really horrible at tagging things, very vocal jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: "can you come over I need you?Doyoung attached a snap of the uncomfortable bulge in his sweatpants. He pressed send and closed his eyes, leaning back in his bed, heart pounding.His phone swooshed when the message sent, and Doyoung looked back down at the device.His heart jumped into his throat and he dropped the phone in his sheets, and he lunged after it, holding it up close to his face again to make sure that what he’d seen was right and his eyes weren’t playing a trick. They weren’t."ORdoyoung is horny and accidentally texts jaehyun a dick pic. jaehyun is more than willing to help out.





	one more taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended. sorry I can't write anything short.

It wasn’t very often that Doyoung got horny. After living in a dorm for too many years, constantly surrounded by all the other guys, he’d learned to control himself. But, when the opportunity presented itself to him–-a rare mostly empty dorm coinciding with his strong need for companionship–-Doyoung leapt at the opportunity. 

He had several numbers in his phone for just this reason. Most idols he knew stored other idols numbers for those times when a booty call was needed, and they couldn’t just go find someone off the street without fear of causing a scandal. It was one thing when a male idol was going out to look for any girl to sleep with, but in Doyoung’s case, he would seriously be stuck in a scandal if he was discovered looking for a guy to hook up with. 

There was particularly one person that Doyoung had in mind. GOT7′s Jinyoung had always flirted with Doyoung plenty backstage at Inkigayo; they’d almost hooked up several times but schedules almost always interfered if their group members didn’t, but Doyoung knew for a fact that Jinyoung didn’t have anything to do that night or the next day that would prevent him from coming over and for at least a quick fuck. Of course, Doyoung was hoping for a little bit more than a quickie.

Doyoung scrolled through his contact list, searching for Jinyoung’s number, which he found squeezed between Jaehyun’s and Jisoo’s. 

He didn’t do booty calls often (or ever) so he was nervous as he tapped on the contact and quickly composed a message, attaching a snap of the bulge in his sweatpants. He read over the message again once,

_can you come over I need you?_

He attached a snap of the uncomfortable bulge in his sweatpants. He pressed send and closed his eyes, leaning back in his bed, heart pounding.

His phone swooshed when the message sent, and Doyoung looked back down at the device.

His heart jumped into his throat and he dropped the phone in his sheets, and he lunged after it, holding it up close to his face again to make sure that what he’d seen was right and his eyes weren’t playing a trick. They weren’t.

‘Jaehyunnie <3′ the contact at the top of the screen read. Doyoung wanted to throw his phone across the room, but that wouldn’t help anything. Below his message was already the death sentence in small gray letters and numbers: Delivered 11:37pm. Even worse was when it changed to: Read 11:38pm.

As if it couldn’t get any worse, the bubble of three dots showing that Jaehyun was replying to Doyoung’s obscene message and dick pic popped up.

Doyoung dropped the phone again and he flipped over to hide his face in his pillow. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Jaehyun was thinking on the other side of the phone. Surely he was judging Doyoung because their relationship wasn’t really like that. Sure, they were flirty but so was everyone in NCT; skinship was a part of every day life, and even when Doyoung and Jaehyun took the skinship a bit overboard, maybe getting a bit too handsy at times, Doyoung didn’t think Jaehyun would ever want to, like, do anything sexual with him.

But the thought of him maybe wanting to… it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

Doyoung groaned and glanced at the phone screen again. The dots were still there, taunting him for his mistake.

The worst thing was that Jaehyun wasn’t even one of the guys that was currently out of the dorm. He was somewhere nearby, just a few walls away. Doyoung could almost hear him thinking up a response to the message. Those stupid gray dots. 

Finally, Doyoung’s phone chimed with a response. 

_why don’t you come over here?_

A second later, an attachment popped up on the screen. Jaehyun’s hand gripping himself through his jeans. 

Holy shit.

Doyoung pushed to his feet and began pacing around the room. Was Jaehyun serious? He was okay with what Doyoung’s message implied?

A second message from Jaehyun chimed in: _I can come over to your room, but winwin might walk in._

Before Doyoung could give himself time to doubt Jaehyun’s offer, he strode over to the door, opened it, and hurried over to Jaehyun’s room. Winwin and Taeil were both still in the dorm, but since neither of them shared a room with Jaehyun, it wouldn’t be a problem. Doyoung knocked on the door. He pressed the heel of his palm over the front of his sweatpants as he stood waiting, trying to give himself just a bit of relief. Again he knocked, “Jaehyun, open the door.”

The door barely opened before Jaehyun had the front of Doyoung’s shirt fisted in his hand, and he yanked him inside. Doyoung went willingly. The door snapped shut, the lock clicked into place.

Jaehyun’s room was almost perfectly dark. It was only by the light of Jaehyun's laptop and phone screen at the head of the bed that Doyoung could see anything. The sheets were rumpled. A pile of clothes sat at the end of the bed. Jaehyun stood in front of Doyoung, shirtless, his jeans low on his hips. This wasn't such an unusual sight--Jaehyun was confident in his body and often showed it off around the other members--but it was the bulge in his jeans that had Doyoung's breath catching in his throat.

In the low light, Jaehyun was gilded on one side while the rest lurked in shadow. Still, Doyoung could hear his breathing, could practically feel the energy coming off of him. 

"Are we doing this?" Doyoung asked, keeping his voice low so that no one outside the room would be able to hear.

Jaehyun moved to sit on the bed. "You're the one that texted me, hyung."

Doyoung bit his tongue before the admission that it was a mistake could slip out. Instead he said, "I didn't know you were into cock. You always talk about girls when the topic comes up." He lingered by the door, ready to bolt if Jaehyun said it was all a joke.

"Just because that's all I say doesn't mean that's all I want. Are you coming over here?" He moved back on the bed.

Doyoung's pulse fluttered. It wasn't that he'd never shared a bed with Jaehyun before. He had. It's just that it felt completely different when he knew he was about to get into that bed so that he could strip Jaehyun out of his jeans and do more than just sleep with him. He moved cautiously toward the bed.

"Hyung, seriously!" Jaehyun laughed, reaching forward to grab Doyoung's hand, and he pulled. Doyoung fell forward into Jaehyun's lap. It was totally undignified. A clattering noise signaled that Jaehyun's phone had fallen off the bed, slipping down between the wall and the mattress. The laptop slid sideways, but didn't fall. "It's almost like you don't want to do this, but I can feel how hard you are, and you  _did_ text me."

Doyoung rolled out of his lap, sliding across the bed, nudging the laptop again. He glanced at it and noticed that the screen was paused on a porn video. Two guys and a girl, stereotypical threesome. He looked back up to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's eyes searched his, and Doyoung hated how it made him feel like he was the younger one, like Jaehyun was in control of the situation. Jaehyun frowned slightly, "You do want this, don't you?"

He looked down at his hands. "Honestly, I didn't mean to text you, Jaehyunnie. The text was supposed to go to Jinyoung hyung, but I accidentally hit your name instead." 

The room went still and silent for a moment.

Jaehyun reached for his laptop then and pulled it into his lap. He shifted until his back was against the headboard again, legs stretched out in front of him, and then he pressed play on the video again. Without looking away from the screen he said, "You can leave, then. If you didn't want to screw around, then you could've just said so. I'll just watch this video like I was planning to do to get off. Go back to your room, watch porn, crank one out and hope Winwin doesn't walk in." He jerked his chin toward the door. "Go on." 

Doyoung didn't move. He watched Jaehyun's face: his tense jaw, fiery eyes, the soft pout of his lips, and the colors of the porn video shining on his face. The volume was low, but still Doyoung could hear a man's low groan and another man's voice speaking what sounded like English. Doyoung was still achingly hard; as he'd thought just a few minutes before, it wasn't that he didn't think of Jaehyun in a sexual way, it's just that he never thought that Jaehyun thought about  _him_ in that way. Jaehyun shifted and the laptop screen was suddenly at an angle where Doyoung could see the action on the screen. Jaehyun glanced away from the screen, catching Doyoung's gaze for a split second before he looked back at the video, but he didn't tell him to leave again.

Onscreen, one of the guys was pumping into the girl's throat, his fingers tangled in her hair. The second man was behind the first, and from the camera angle it wasn't at first obvious what he was doing, but Doyoung's intimate knowledge of gay sex and the expression on the first man's face indicated that he was being rimmed. Sure enough, a moment later the camera angle shifted and the second guy's face was buried between the first's ass cheeks.

Jaehyun shifted again, knocking the laptop a bit more, and while one of his hands reached out to steady it, the other crept to the fastening of his jeans. Doyoung let his gaze drift from the denim horizon up over Jaehyun's nicely toned stomach, his chest, the edges of his collarbones, and then his face. Jaehyun was already looking at him. 

Doyoung leaned forward on his knees, clutched the back of Jaehyun's neck, and dragged their mouths together. Their teeth clacked.

"Fuck," Jaehyun groaned, pulling back for half a second. He kicked his laptop to the end of the bed, and then suddenly his hands were on Doyoung, slipping one up under his shirt and the other easily pushed down at the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down below Doyoung's ass. Doyoung threw a leg over Jaehyun's lap so that he was straddling the younger man. His fingers curled against Jaehyun's skin, toying with his hair, and Doyoung's tongue darted out to wet his lips before moving forward again to kiss Jaehyun. Kissing Jaehyun was simple and soothing; he tasted like mint toothpaste, and his lips were soft, perfect. Doyoung let Jaehyun's hands wander under his clothes as they kissed. One hand came around his front, snaking up over his stomach, his chest, pushing his shirt up as Jaehyun's arm moved.

Doyoung broke the kiss to breathe deeply, and that's when Jaehyun tugged the shirt over his head. It got caught under his chin. Doyoung laughed and unhooked his fingers from Jaehyun's hair to help pull it over his head, completely messing his hair up, but Jaehyun laughed too as he threw the shirt off to the side of the room. His other hand was still busy below Doyoung's waistband, massaging his ass, pulling him forward so that Jaehyun could slot their lips together again.

Jaehyun moaned into the kiss when Doyoung was close enough that he was settled over Jaehyun's bulge. His own erection was pressed against Jaehyun's stomach, and his neck ached from bending down to kiss Jaehyun, although the younger man didn't seem to mind. 

The kiss was more than Doyoung could have hoped for. When he'd planned on hooking up with Jinyoung, kissing wasn't involved in that imagined scenario. Kissing Jaehyun was a distraction, a perfect distraction that could have easily lasted for an hour more. Although he was painfully hard in his sweatpants, for the first few handfuls of minutes that passed by, he found he didn't mind making out with the other man. 

Jaehyun flipped their position, pressing Doyoung to his back against the mattress, fitting himself between Doyoung's spread thighs. Kissing him was so nice, rubbing their hard members against each other through their pants was nice, but Doyoung needed more. He pushed his hips up against Jaehyun's trying to get his message of need across without saying a single word.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaehyun mumbled, pushing into the press of Doyoung's hips, reaching to either side of Doyoung's head to clench his fists in the pillow. "Fuck, hyung."

Now it was Doyoung's turn to slip his hand over Jaehyun's butt, but he kept it above the pants. He loved the noises Jaehyun was making already; the moans, the several times he'd breathlessly sworn. Doyoung could only hope that Jaehyun would stay vocal throughout.

"How are we going to do this?" Jaehyun asked, running his thumb over Doyoung's spit-slick bottom lip.

Doyoung opened his mouth and the pad of Jaehyun's thumb glided over his tongue; he lightly closed his teeth around the digit. Jaehyun's smile dropped off his face, and for a devastating moment, Doyoung thought that he'd screwed up. Whatever was happening between them, maybe he'd just messed it all up with that move.

Jaehyun's eyes were hot, trained on his thumb caught between Doyoung's teeth, and when he pushed his hips forward against Doyoung, he let out a soft moan. "I really want to fuck you. Please tell me you're okay with that?"

Doyoung was more than okay with that. It's exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah. Please, Jaehyunnie." He pulled Jaehyun back down to kiss him even as Jaehyun started to sit up, dragging Doyoung up with him. Jaehyun bit at Doyoung's bottom lip, and Doyoung heard the sound of his jeans being undone; he backed out of the kiss and Doyoung watched the younger man kick his jeans away off the bed. His cock, big around and average in length, was suddenly out in the open air. Doyoung reached for him; he just wanted to feel him in his hand. At least once weigh the heft of him, feel like he could actually have Jaehyun under his control.

Jaehyun batted his hand out of the way. "Don't worry about me, hyung. If you touch me now, there's no promise that I won't cum before I'm inside of you."

Doyoung didn't know how to tell Jaehyun that he didn't want to touch him to help him get harder or anything like that; it was purely for selfish reasons. 

Doyoung moved quick to shove his sweatpants the rest of the way off, kicking them away except they tangled around one of his ankles. Jaehyun tugged and threw them away. They flew across the floor toward Johnny's bed. As soon as he caught sight of the bed, his stomach dropped out.

"Wait. Wait." Doyoung twisted, reaching around to grab Jaehyun's wrist. "What about Johnny hyung?" 

"What about him?" Jaehyun sat back on his ankles. 

"What if he comes home? Maybe we shouldn't do this. We could just give each other a hand."

Jaehyun shook his head. "He's not coming home tonight. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. You just seemed like you needed it, hyung." 

Doyoung did need it. He needed to feel the stretch and the heat of being properly filled, not just having a hand around himself. He nodded. "Alright. You're right."

A hot kiss was dropped to his inner thigh, and Jaehyun made a noise, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Doyoung shifted around, trying to get comfortable. His cock bobbed above his stomach, and he wanted to get a hand on himself, but one glance at Jaehyun and the look in his eyes had Doyoung keeping his hands firmly at his sides. Jaehyun pinched at Doyoung's thigh, drawing out a hiss, and then he shrank back down the bed to pull a bottle of lube from the sheets bunched at the end of the bed. When Doyoung opened his mouth to ask about it, Jaehyun cut him off.

"You didn't think I was just ready to go just because you texted me, did you?" He popped the cap off and started to lube up his fingers. "I was watching porn already. If you hadn't texted me, I still would've gotten off."

It surprised Doyoung a bit that Jaehyun didn't seem the least bit nervous. Usually when he was nervous he be biting at his lips or fidgeting, but he seemed confident as he locked eyes with Doyoung. Doyoung was nervous--his heart pounded in his chest.

Jaehyun, ever a tease, ran his fingers over Doyoung's puckered hole at the same moment that he leaned forward and teased Doyoung's erection, licking up the length of it. 

Doyoung swore. "Don't tease me, Jung Yoonoh. I swear to God, if you tease me, I'll never forgive you."

Without further ado, Jaehyun worked a lubed up finger into Doyoung.

"Do you think," He asked as he fingered Doyoung open, "Do you think if you would've texted him instead of me, that he'd do as well as I can? Would he have you on your back like this? Or is he a bottom? I bet he's a bottom, right, and you've got such a nice cock, Doyoung hyung. You'd hit all the spots nicely." 

Doyoung pushed down onto Jaehyun's fingers.

"Why does any of that matter?" He met Jaehyun's eyes.

Jaehyun, who Doyoung had always thought to be a rather nice man, suddenly had three fingers stretching Doyoung wide as he leaned forward to tease his lips over Doyoung's mouth. "It matters because now, you're mine." Doyoung shivered, craning his neck up trying to get a kiss. Jaehyun hummed pleasantly, complying to quickly but thoroughly kiss him.  

"Okay, that's enough. Honestly. I can take the stretch, I just need you inside of me." Doyoung gasped, reaching down to stop the movements of Jaehyun's fingers pumping in and out of him. "Put the condom on, and let's go."

That made Jaehyun pause. 

"You do have one, don't you?"

Jaehyun, for the first time that evening, looked nervous. He shook his head.

"We're good," Jaehyun sighed. "I'm clean. You're clean, right? Unless you really want to stop and go find a condom, borrow one, or go out and buy some, hyung, I think we're fine." 

Doyoung didn't totally agree with that. Condoms made cleanup so much easier, but at the same time, he liked the idea of being filled with cum. After another second of thought, in which Jaehyun slipped his thumb back inside, Doyoung made up his mind. "Alright. Fuck me."

Jaehyun tapped Doyoung's hip.

Doyoung got into the position: his ass up in the air, leaning forward on his forearms, facing the end of the bed. He was staring straight at the webcam of JAehyun's laptop, which, under most circumstances would have been rather off-putting, but Doyoung was so horny he didn't even care anymore that laptop cameras were just eyes for hackers. As soon as Jaehyun slid a hand over the expanse of Doyoung's back, running his thumb along the ridges of his spine, every thought of laptops and hackers flew out of Doyoung's mind. Doyoung felt the nudge of Jaehyun's cock head against his hole, and then he tapped it against Doyoung's cheeks.

"You ready?"

Doyoung nodded.

Jaehyun pushed forward, going slowly at first, and once he was past the tightness of the rim, he slid the rest of the way in, coming in contact with Doyoung's prostate and his hips fit against Doyoung's ass. Doyoung smiled to himself when he heard the noise Jaehyun made, a soft sound of contentment. He wanted to hear it again. 

"Fuck. Holy shit, Do--" Jaehyun moaned lowly, pulling out until only the tip was left inside and then he slammed back in.

For a few moments all the sound that could be heard in the room was Doyoung's ragged breathing muffled by his arm, Jaehyun's quiet moans, and the slap of skin on skin.

"Jae. Jae." Doyoung whined, reaching back for Jaehyun's hand on his hip. "Deeper, please."

It was already great, but there were still parts of Doyoung that were left untouched. He needed to feel Jaehyun everywhere.

"Needy, needy, hyung." Jaehyun chuckled, but he complied.

Doyoung couldn't control the noise that spilled out of him as Jaehyun's cock hit deeper inside him than ever before. Doyoung wasn't sure if it was a moan, a groan, a whimper, a whine, or just a cry. He thought maybe it was all of them and Jaehyun's name, a beg to keep going. His eyes were damp, cock head weeping. 

"That good?" Jaehyun asked lightly.

"Fuck you," Doyoung gasped.

Jaehyun leaned forward to nip at Doyoung's throat. "I think that's my job."

"Get to it then."

Jaehyun was a good boy, a good listener. He alternated between thrusting in shallow-fast and deep-slow, teasing but driving Doyoung ever closer to the edge.

And then there was a knock on the door. They both froze. Jaehyun was buried deep inside of him, and to Doyoung's credit, he didn't even make a sound as Jaehyun began to ease out, gliding against Doyoung's prostate. 

"Yeah?" Jaehyun called, clearing his throat when that word came out strangely. 

"Is Doyoung hyung in there with you?"

It was Winwin. Doyoung dropped his head down onto the mattress. He didn't think he could speak, so he prayed Winwin wouldn't try to start up a conversation.

"Yes, he's in here. Why?" Ever so slowly, Jaehyun started to push back into Doyoung's hole. Whatever Winwin's response was, Doyoung couldn't comprehend it; all of his energy was focused on not making any noises that would give away what they were doing. Jaehyun had all speech covered, and said, "No, we're just...talking about an upcoming topic Johnny hyung and I want to cover on the radio." He reached around and started tugging at Doyoung's cock. 

Doyoung's willpower gave out at last. His legs slid out from under him and he fell forward with a sharp burst of noise, followed startlingly by a crack as Jaehyun's laptop finally tumbled off the edge of the bed and hit the floor. Doyoung clenched around Jaehyun, grinding into his hand, so close to cumming. 

"Shit, Doyoung!" Jaehyun clutched at Doyoung's hip with one hand. Doyoung's vision went white for a moment, Jaehyun thrusting as quietly but strongly as possible. His hand was fast on Doyoung's cock, driving Doyoung toward the edge, but holding him just back.

"Is everything okay?" Winwin asked. Doyoung, as if from a very far distance, heard the sound of the doorknob. For one panicked moment he imagined the door flying open, Winwin framed in the doorway, witness to Jaehyun burying himself in Doyoung's ass and Doyoung hard and dripping onto the sheets. The thought was mortifying. 

Jaehyun was a savior. He pushed roughly into Doyoung, and a grunt fell off Doyoung's lips before he could stop it. He was so close; he just needed Jaehyun to really give it to him, and he'd be a mess. Jaehyun seemed to sense that. He completely stopped his movements, removed his hands from Doyoung's needy cock, and moved back on the bed, leaving Doyoung cold and gaping--the edge of hiss orgasm was receding.  

"Nothing, Winwinnie. He just dropped my laptop." Jaehyun's voice was tight, and something about that tone must've hinted to Winwin that it was time for him to leave. Doyoung heard him mumble something outside the door, and then the floor in the hallways creaked as he walked away. Doyoung turned to look at Jaehyun. 

While Doyoung was no longer properly on all fours, his legs were still spread, giving Jaehyun a clear view of Doyoung's hole, his cock and balls wound up with need beneath. Jaehyun leaned back against the headboard, playing with himself to the view. 

"Why did you stop?" Doyoung hissed, getting to his knees and moving until he was straddling Jaehyun's thighs. 

Jaehyun's head thumped back against the headboard, exposing his throat. Doyoung took that as an invitation, and licked a stripe up his throat, pressing a kiss over Jaehyun's Adam's apple. "I was so close, then you just stopped." He reached down behind him, and wrapped his fist around Jaehyun's cock. "You were being such a good boy, and then.." He clicked his tongue.

Jaehyun whined as Doyoung moved Jaehyun's cock into position and sank down onto it. He moaned as he curled his hands around Doyoung's hips. 

His nerves from earlier, any lingering hesitation was gone, and Doyoung was filled with confidence born from anger over being left on the edge just moments before. He settled down on Jaehyun's hips, fully sunken onto his cock. "You're noisy, you know. You make so many pretty sounds, Jaehyunnie."

Doyoung began to bounce, slowly at first, and just as he'd hoped, it drew out a keening note from Jaehyun. His face flushed pink, hands clenched tighter on Doyoung's hips. It wasn't easy for Doyoung to move so slowly. The fire of his orgasm was quickly being stoked to life again, and with each new noise he coaxed from Jaehyun he felt closer and closer.

"Let me help you," Jaehyun managed to squeeze the words out between moans, and he wrapped his hand around Doyoung's cock again, gliding his hand up and down. Doyoung was in bliss; he felt the pleasure of Jaehyun pressed deep within him, filling him to the core, and the added pleasure of rutting into something had him coasting on the road to orgasm, gaining speed.

He twisted his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders for leverage. "Jaehyunnie, I'm so close."

Whether it was his words or just the fucking in general, Jaehyun suddenly took control and began lifting his hips to meet Doyoung's downward thrusts. He pulled Doyoung's mouth down onto his and squeezed and fucked his hand over Doyoung's cock. He moaned into the kiss, and Doyoung wasn't sure he'd ever be able to hear Jaehyun's voice again without thinking of his moans. Jaehyun broke the kiss for a moment, just long enough to look Doyoung in the eyes and moan, "Fuck, I am so lucky." 

Their lips connected again, just in time to muffle Doyoung's moans as he finally, at last, came. He rutted into Jaehyun's hand; his cum dripped down over Jaehyun's fingers, spurted up onto each of their chests. He curled into the younger boy, arms tight around his shoulders, and rode it out, clenching around Jaehyun's cock until Jaehyun hit the edge as well. He burst white hot inside of Doyoung, jackrabbiting his hips up to meet Doyoung's thrusts, and the gross, squelching noise of their movements sucking and pumping Jaehyun's semen in and out of Doyoung's ass was all that either of them could hear.

"I'm so fucking grateful you texted me by mistake." Jaehyun sighed, letting his fingertips linger on Doyoung's skin as the elder pulled off of Jaehyun's softening cock and fell down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Doyoung could feel the cum dripping out, and he was just grateful that they weren't in his bed. These weren't his sheets that were being ruined. Doyoung's heart was still racing, blood roaring through his ears, and his voice was last somewhere and he wasn't sure he was ever going to get it back.

After a few moments to recover, Jaehyun stood out of bed. He grabbed a few handfuls of tissues and tossed them over to Doyoung. As Doyoung wiped himself as clean as he could, Jaehyun pulled on a pair of boxers and unlocked the bedroom door. At last, he went to retrieve his laptop from where it had fallen to the floor.

"You dented my laptop." Jaehyun pouted, lifting the sleeping laptop from its spot on the floor. A very faint dent in the underside was barely visible in the light. Doyoung sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. 

"Yeah, well, you came in my ass. I think we're even."

Jaehyun laughed and slid back into the bed, pulling the covers up over both of them. "Whatever, hyung. Go to sleep."

Doyoung was already halfway there. He felt the heat of Jaehyun pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head, an unexpectedly sweet gesture, but then he was too worn out to comment on it, and moments later, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
